


bloody good

by sweetchems



Series: of blood and mind games [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Frank is still a major fucking dumb, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Blood, Nosebleed, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: “You should be using your pretty mouth for something better than talking. Wouldn't you agree, Frankie?”Frank shuts up in a split second, a blush flooding his face. He shuts his legs rapidly at Gerard's words, his knees knocking together with a bony clunk. “M-Mr. Way… that's, ah…. Th-that's hardly appropriate….”A wolfish, wicked smile spreads across Gerard's face. “That makes it all the better, doesn't it, love?” He purrs, laughing softly at the flustered, wide-eyed look on Frank's face. How adorable. “You always seem to like it more the more wrong it is, don't you?”





	bloody good

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhey with the amount of fic I used for the summary I have 666 characters left in the summary box lmao
> 
> The concept in this fic is one me and my gf have been throwing around, she actually helps me write most of this au!! We literally just call this fic/concept Nosebleed Blowjob which btw totally sounds like a punk band

“You should be using your pretty mouth for something better than talking. Wouldn't you agree, Frankie?”

 

Frank shuts up in a split second, a blush flooding his face. He shuts his legs rapidly at Gerard's words, his knees knocking together with a bony _clunk_. “M-Mr. Way… that's, ah…. Th-that's hardly appropriate….”

 

A wolfish, wicked smile spreads across Gerard's face. “That makes it all the better, doesn't it, love?” He purrs, laughing softly at the flustered, wide-eyed look on Frank's face. How adorable. “You always seem to like it more the more wrong it is, don't you?”

 

“Th-that isn't-”

 

“Listen, sugar. I'm not going to cross any boundaries you don't want crossed. But I know for a _fact_ you're lying. So quit pretending you're this sweet, innocent little virgin, you're not fooling me for a second,” Gerard says, the _eat you alive_ look dancing in his eyes like fire. “I don't have a clue how a dirty little whore like you fools anybody into thinking he's innocent, honestly.”

 

Blushing redder than red, Frank presses his hands between his thighs and tries not to whine at Gerard's filthy words. Goddamn Gerard, making him into this sex-crazed, needy, whining, whimpering mess that gets hard from dirty talk alone. “I-I'm not trying to fool anyone, Mr. Way. I know what I am, sir,” He responds with a modest smile as he aggressively represses how turned on he is, trying to win Gerard's favor so he can spin the conversation back to what it's supposed to be about.

 

“Do you, now?” Gerard asks, clearly, _clearly_ amused.

 

Frank just nods, hoping Gerard won't make him admit to anything.

 

“Then if you know what you are, you'll know your place is on your knees for me, love.” Gerard smirks, and the sheer power he has sends waves of wonderful subservience through Frank's body, makes him shudder and nearly moan. Fuck turning the conversation around.

 

A nervous smile he can't help pulls at Frank's lips. God, he's messed up. “Would you like me to remove your restraints, Mr. Way, sir…?” He asks, fidgeting with the handcuff key in the pocket of his pants.

 

“Yes please, angel,” Gerard answers in that sweet, flirty voice that makes Frank combust internally.

 

Blushing profusely, Frank stands up, and walks over to take Gerard's handcuffs off, setting them delicately on his own chair so Gerard won't get any funny ideas. He then kneels before his patient, submissive and shy as he unbuttons and shrugs off his shirt, not wanting to get it dirty, absently wondering why the hell he's so obedient. _Because nobody else can do this to you_ , his brain supplies. _Because you're a slut._

 

“Good boy, sugar. Such a perfect boy….” Gerard murmurs, running his newly freed hand through Frank's hair. “Pretty boy, why don't you put that mouth to good use?”

 

Frank nods a bit, and hurriedly tugs down Gerard's pants and briefs. He wants to kick himself for how his mouth waters when he's met with the sight of Gerard's half hard cock. He bites his lip hard, before leaning in tentatively to lick at the head.

 

He doesn't even get to enjoy Gerard's sigh of pleasure, before something interrupts him. A thick drop of something metallic tasting lands on his tongue, and it only takes a split second for Frank to realize it's blood, and that it's his blood. He's quick to stumble back with his hands over his face, whimpering as thick streams of crimson flow from his nose, completely unprompted.

 

“What's the matter, sugar? I won't bite,” Gerard teases, watching with a smirk as Frank hides his face. He thinks Frank is just being shy, clearly, his usual whiny, flustered self. “C'mon, what's the matter, honey?”

 

Frank just whimpers out a soft “no”, shaking his head. “Let me see you, sweetheart,” Gerard coos, and his voice has Frank weak and compliant enough that he allows Gerard to pull his blood covered hands away from the bottom half of his face. “Well now….” He murmurs, smiling at the sight Frank makes, all teary-eyed and flushed, with blood dripping down his face. “Isn't that pretty….”

 

“It's gross is what it is….” Frank mutters, trying helplessly to stop the blood flow with one hand. The hot, dry air in the hospital during winter from the heating system always leads to him getting a handful of nosebleeds, but this is the worst timed one yet.

 

Gerard takes Frank's chin in his hand, cupping it slightly and tilting his head up. “Absolutely gorgeous, angel….” He purrs, toying with Frank's bottom lip with his thumb. “Now, why don't you be a good little whore and let me use that pretty mouth, hm?”

 

Frank whines, soft and needy, and lets his mouth fall open as he edges up to Gerard again, pretty pink lips painted with stripes of blood. He's still kind of mentally freaking out about the fact that he's getting blood all over Gerard as he takes him in his mouth, but he tries to ignore it. He tries to keep the thought of the blood out of his mind, till it hits him that God, _this is turning him on._ Something about the sight of the blood is suddenly and overwhelmingly arousing, has him _aching_ in his pants and whimpering softly.

 

“Good boy, so pretty….” Gerard praises, voice soft and low. His fingers tangle in Frank's messy hair as he pulls him further onto his cock, getting a pathetic whiny noise in reply. “You look better bleeding than I ever could've imagined, honey….” He purrs.

 

Glassy eyed, dazed, and absolutely in heaven, Frank stares up at Gerard with those sweet, adorable “fuck me, sir” eyes he uses to plead nonverbally. Gerard's cock is heavy in his mouth as he fills the still, soundproofed room with soft, sloppy sucking noses. Running his tongue along the underside of the shaft, Frank just pretends he knows what he's doing, and hopes it's making Gerard feel good.

 

“Fuck, sugar, your _mouth_ …. Christ…. Such a good little whore… ugh, _fuck_ ….” Gerard's voice is all low and raspy and perfect, praise spilling from his lips as he pulls Frank's hair almost demandingly. “Pretty little thing, God, so gorgeous when you're good for me….”

 

Frank whimpers at the praise, seizing up when the head of Gerard's cock hits the back of his throat, but trying not to show his all too present gag reflex. Even though it hurts, he lets his mouth be fucked and his hair be pulled, because it's a _good_ kind of hurt. Just like the feeling of blood dripping down from his nose brings him a _good_ kind of arousal, a _good_ kind of humiliation as the stuff gets _everywhere_.

 

"F-fuck, baby- so good, gonna come, _shit_ -" Gerard groans, suddenly and sharply, as he thrusts into Frank's throat again. Both his hands tangle in Frank's hair, pulling roughly as he pulls out of his mouth to have his release and spatter it all over his doctor's cute face. Frank barely has time to close his eyes and open his mouth before thick stripes of come are hitting his face, some hitting his cheek, some landing on his tongue, it's just absolutely everywhere. "My, such a messy, needy little thing, aren't you?" Gerard's voice, low and wrecked and shaky, has Frank opening his eyes hesitantly.

 

Cheeks flushing darkly, Frank nods. " _Please_ , sir, can I come…?" He intended to just be respectful, but God, he just _wants_. Fuck, no, he _needs_.

 

"On one condition, angel."

 

Frank answers, " _Anything_ for you, sir," all too quickly, the very picture of submissive perfection.

 

"Do you think you can come from me fucking you open on my hand alone, sugar?" Gerard asks, voice so fucking dominant and _rough_ that it has Frank practically melting into a flustered mess that's too desperate to think anything other than _ohgodfuckmefuckmefuckme_. Gerard runs his thumb over Frank's lips as he waits for an answer, Frank's blood and his own come collecting on the pad of the digit. As Frank opens his mouth to reply, Gerard takes his hand away, bringing it up to his own lips and licking away the mess from his thumb, a fucking wicked look in his dark eyes.

 

Needless to say, Frank forgets what he was gonna say, the only words to leave his mouth being a broken, whiny "oh, _sir_ ", as he gapes at the obscene sight. God, that's such a fucking _dirty_ thing to do, Gerard is fucking _shameless_. "I-I can do that…. Please, sir, fuck me with your fingers, make me come, I've been a good boy, promise…." He whimpers, looking up at Gerard with big, innocent eyes, like he isn't just the biggest slut that anyone's ever seen.

 

"Such a pretty little whore, sweetheart. Be a good boy and get up on the bed for me?" Gerard hums, smirking just slightly when Frank obeys, laying himself out all pliant and bloody on the bed, legs spread just _beautifully_. Wasting no time straddling the pretty little thing's thighs, Gerard tugs Frank's pants and underwear down, getting a shaky sigh and soft " _please_ " from Frank. "Patience, angel, good things come to good little boys who wait…." He purrs, pressing two fingers to Frank's come covered and red lips.

 

Frank sucks the digits into his mouth all too eagerly, moaning around them in what almost sounds like a muffled "thank you" as he arches up pitifully towards Gerard, so fucking desperate to get some touch.

 

"Pretty baby, just _love_ having something in your mouth, don't you?" Gerard murmurs as he draws his fingers out, not missing how Frank whines at the loss. "Bet you'd look so fuckin' cute with that pretty, whiny little mouth gagged…. Especially right now, with your cute face all messy, _fuck_ , sugar…."

 

Frank opens his mouth to say something, but cuts himself off with a little whimper when Gerard presses a finger deep inside him, filling him easily because okay, maybe he fucked himself on a toy at home last night and got off to the thought of it being Gerard. God, he's a fucking whore…. "Oh, _God_ , sir…. Mmh, wanna _come_ , I-I can take another, 'm wet from last- last night…."

 

" _Are you now_?" Gerard purrs, and his voice alone makes Frank's neglected, aching cock spurt precome onto his bare stomach. "And why, pray tell, are you so wet, huh sugar?"

 

Whining in pleasure and embarrassment, Frank shakes his head, cheeks flushing a mortified red. "A-ah… m'sorry, _sir_ , got off last night, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, the things you do to me…. Fucked myself and, oh, God, wished it was you…." He murmurs, shame dripping from his voice.

 

"Such a dirty little thing, Christ…. You're lucky it's the cutest damn thing I've ever seen, or I'd be punishing you for getting off outside of our sessions…." Gerard growls lowly by his ear as he presses a second finger into Frank, his words almost a promise to revisit the idea of punishment at a later date. Frank shuts his eyes and whimpers at the light burn that come from taking two fingers so quickly, only for them to fly open again at the feeling of lips on his. Gerard's kisses are violent like he is today, as he bites and sucks on Frank's pretty lips, licking at his filthy mouth periodically to taste his own come and Frank's blood, which, fucking hell, is still dripping at a very slow rate from his nose, only a few drops spilled every several seconds instead of a steady flow.

 

Suddenly Gerard's fingers press at his sweet spot, and Frank yells in pleasure into the kiss, nearly coming right then and there. "A-ah, _God_ , sir, please let me come, I've been good for you…." Frank gasps against his lips, his frantic hands finding places grabbing at the bed sheets as his cock throbs with want for orgasm.

 

"Come for me, baby, nothing's stopping you, wanna make you come undone, pretty boy," Gerard purrs. "Fucking scream my name, be as loud as you can, sugar, wanna hear you!" He encourages with a new and sudden sharp, wild enthusiasm that has Frank moaning and yelling his name and coming in seconds. His back arches as his orgasm tears through him, leaving him fucking spent even as Gerard fucks him through it on his fingers, only pulling out when he's made Frank come till literally no more will come out, release spattered all over the fucked out little thing's chest and stomach as he draws his fingers out of him.

 

Frank blanks out for some time, only coming to, like clockwork, at the beeping of his timer some minutes later. He cringes as he has to dress himself over the… mess on his body, pulling his jacket over his shirt tightly, so as to hide anything seeping through his shirt, and he hurriedly wipes most of the noticeable mess off his face.

 

"You should bleed more, sugar. I hate to see you suffering, but God, it's pretty," Gerard purrs as Frank is rushing out the door.

 

Frank doesn't reply, but he feels himself turn red. How can someone answer that?!

 

He's in too fucking deep.

**Author's Note:**

> leave comment if u enjoyed thank youuuu I really like long comments tbhh


End file.
